1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door locking apparatus for a vehicle with an antitheft feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a door locking apparatus for a vehicle with a locking/unlocking mechanism. Specifically, the locking/unlocking mechanism enables an unlocked state where door opening operations of an outside handle installed outside a car door and an inside handle installed inside a car are effective by operating a key cylinder provided outside the car door, a locking/unlocking knob inside the car, or an electric-powered actuator, and has a so-called override operation capability enabling a locked state where the door opening operation of the outside handle is ineffective while that of the inside handle is effective.
The encountered problem in the above-described door locking apparatus for a vehicle, however, is that the inside handle and the locking/unlocking knob can be illegally operated from outside the car, and the door is opened, even when the locking/unlocking mechanism is in the locked state.
The object of the present invention is to provide a door locking apparatus for a vehicle, which is adapted to prevent a door from being opened even when an inside handle and a locking/unlocking knob are illegally operated.
The first aspect of the present invention is a door locking apparatus for a vehicle, comprising: a first driving mechanism operable by a knob provided inside a car and a control switch; a first locking/unlocking mechanism driven by the first driving mechanism, being switchable between an unlocked state where operations of an outside handle provided outside the car and an inside handle provided inside the car are effective, and a locked state where the operation of the outside handle is ineffective while the operation of the inside handle being effective; a second driving mechanism operable by the control switch; a second locking/unlocking mechanism driven by the second driving mechanism, being switchable between an unlocked state where the operation of the inside handle is effective, and a locked state where the operation of the inside handle is ineffective; and a third locking/unlocking mechanism being switchable between an unlocked state for enabling a transmission of an operating force for unlocking from the knob to the first locking/unlocking mechanism, and a locked state for disabling the transmission thereof.
According to the first aspect constituted as described above, by setting all the first, second and third locking/unlocking mechanisms in locked states, the door opening operations of the outside and inside handles, and the unlocking operation of the knob are ineffective, thus, surely preventing illegal door opening.
A second aspect of the present invention is the door locking apparatus for a vehicle according to the first aspect, in which the first driving mechanism comprises: a first motor operable by the control switch; and a first driving lever connected to the first locking/unlocking mechanism, being operated by one of the first motor and a knob lever connected to the knob and movable between an unlocking position for setting the first locking/unlocking mechanism in the unlocked state and a locking position for setting the first locking/unlocking mechanism in the locked state, the second driving mechanism comprises: a second motor operable by the control switch; and a second driving lever connected to the second locking/unlocking mechanism, being operated by the second motor and movable between an unlocking position for setting the second locking/unlocking mechanism in the unlocked state and a locking position for setting the second locking/unlocking mechanism in the locked state, and the third locking/unlocking mechanism is attached to the first driving lever and is capable of being switched between the unlocked and locked state by the second driving lever.
According to the second aspect constituted as described above, the second and third locking/unlocking mechanisms can be switched between the locked and unlocked states almost simultaneously by the second motor, thus simplifying a configuration thereof and enabling quick double locking operation.
A third aspect of the present invention is the door locking apparatus for a vehicle according to the second aspect, in which the first driving lever can be moved from the locking position to the unlocking position by a key cylinder provided outside the car, and the moved first driving lever can switch the second locking/unlocking mechanism from the locking position to the unlocking position.
According to the third aspect constituted as described above, even when the first and second motors are not available due to the dead battery or the like, the double-locked state can be released by the unlocking operation of the key cylinder outside the car, thus, enhancing its safety.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is the door locking apparatus for a vehicle according to the second aspect, in which the knob lever is configured with a connecting portion for being connected to the first driving lever, the third locking/unlocking mechanism is configured with an engaging portion to be engaged with the connecting portion, and in an unlocking operation of the knob, with the third locking/unlocking mechanism in the unlocked state, the connecting portion is engaged with the engaging portion to move the first driving lever from the locking position to the unlocking position, and with the third locking/unlocking mechanism in the locked state, the connecting portion is not engaged with the engaging portion so that the first driving lever is disabled from moving from the locking position to the unlocking position.
According to the fourth aspect constituted as described above, in the double-locked state, the unlocking operation of the knob fails even when it is illegally operated, thus preventing damaging or the like.
A fifth aspect of the, present invention is the door locking apparatus for a vehicle according to the second aspect, in which the knob lever is configured with a connecting portion for being connected to the first driving lever, and the third locking/unlocking mechanism comprises: a first lever pivotally attached to the first driving lever, having an engaging portion provided in an end thereof to be engaged with the connecting portion of the knob lever, and being movable between an unlocking position for enabling the engaging portion to be engaged with the connecting portion of the knob lever and a locking position for disabling the engagement, a second lever pivotally attached to the first driving lever, having a connection portion to be connected to the second driving lever, and being coupled to the first lever so that the second driving lever can move from the locking position to the unlocking position even when the first lever is in the locking position, and a spring provided between the first and second levers, for pressing the first lever from the locking position to the unlocking position.
According to the fifth aspect constituted as described above, in the double-locked state, even when the knob is illegally operated for unlocking, the double-locked state can be released, and erroneous operations can be surely prevented.